1989–90 NBA season
The 1989–90 NBA season was the 44th season of the National Basketball Association. The season ended with the Detroit Pistons winning their second-straight NBA Championship, beating the Portland Trail Blazers 4 games to 1 in the NBA Finals. Notable occurrences *The Minnesota Timberwolves and the Orlando Magic enter the NBA as the league's 26th and 27th franchises. The Timberwolves began the season playing at Hubert H. Humphrey Metrodome, home of the NFL's Minnesota Vikings and former home of the American League Minnesota Twins. They would move to smaller-capacity Target Center for the 1990-91 season. The Magic would play at Orlando Arena (later known as TD Waterhouse Centre and Amway Arena) for the next 21 years. *The 1990 NBA All-Star Game was played at the Miami Arena in Miami, Florida, with the East defeating the West 130–113. Magic Johnson of the Los Angeles Lakers takes home the game's MVP award. *The Charlotte Hornets are aligned in the Midwest Division in the Western Conference. Charlotte would be aligned in the Central Division for good starting next year. The league had placed the four new teams in different divisions to spread them out over their first few seasons. *''The NBA on CBS'' concludes its 17 year run (dating back to 1973). The program is succeeded by The NBA on NBC. *The NBA adopts the FIBA rule and a mandating clocks register tenths of seconds in the final minute of a period. This rule turns controversial during the season because of clock calibration problems in many venues; following a January 15, 1990 game between the New York Knicks and the Chicago Bulls where Trent Tucker sank a three-point basket with the ball put in play with one-tenth of a second remaining, the NBA mandates clock calibration and prohibits any shot made when the ball is put in play with less than three-tenths of a second remaining from counting unless it is a dunk or tip-in. *All Texas teams make the playoffs. This would not happen again until 2004. *This was the last of nine consecutive seasons in which the Lakers finished at the No. 1 seed in the Western Conference. They would not return there until 2000. *Long-time Boston Celtics announcer Johnny Most retired after 37 years behind the mic. Most was best known for his call of "Havlicek stole the ball!!" in the 1965 Eastern Division Finals between the Celtics and the Sixers. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="50%"| |} C''' - NBA Champions Statistics leaders NBA awards *'''Most Valuable Player: Magic Johnson, Los Angeles Lakers *'Rookie of the Year:' David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Ricky Pierce, Milwaukee Bucks *'Most Improved Player:' Rony Seikaly, Miami Heat *'Coach of the Year:' Pat Riley, Los Angeles Lakers *'All-NBA First Team:' **F - Karl Malone, Utah Jazz **F - Charles Barkley, Philadelphia 76ers **C - Patrick Ewing, New York Knicks **G - Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **G - Magic Johnson, Los Angeles Lakers *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F - Larry Bird, Boston Celtics **F - Tom Chambers, Phoenix Suns **C - Akeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **G - John Stockton, Utah Jazz **G - Kevin Johnson, Phoenix Suns *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F - James Worthy, Los Angeles Lakers **F - Chris Mullin, Golden State Warriors **C - David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **G - Clyde Drexler, Portland Trail Blazers **G - Reggie Miller, Indiana Pacers *'NBA All-Rookie Team:' **Tim Hardaway, Golden State Warriors **Pooh Richardson, Minnesota Timberwolves **David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **Sherman Douglas, Miami Heat **Vlade Divac, Los Angeles Lakers *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **Dennis Rodman, Detroit Pistons **Buck Williams, Portland Trail Blazers **Akeem Olajuwon, Houston Rockets **Michael Jordan, Chicago Bulls **Joe Dumars, Detroit Pistons *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **Kevin McHale, Boston Celtics **Rick Mahorn, Philadelphia 76ers **David Robinson, San Antonio Spurs **Derek Harper, Dallas Mavericks **Alvin Robertson, Milwaukee Bucks Category:NBA season